Toxicity to hematopoietic cells limits doses of cancer chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Recent advances permit cryopreservation of large numbers of viable hematopoietic stem cells. Some tumors show a dose-dependent response to drugs, suggesting that patients showing progressive disease while receiving cancer treatment could benefit from marrow-lethal doses of drugs or radiation followed by "rescue" with autologous cryopreserved cells.